A Comedy
by Samurai Racket Key
Summary: This is the promised story of Hiei and Kurama, its taken from 9 Months of Maternity.HXKSo you have to read it first before you get to read this it is the last two chapters of Hiei's labor. Would he get through it? What will Kurama do? TWO SHOT! Yaoi.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

A Comedy

Okay, this is the story of what could have happened if Hiei lived in my previous story, it is a two shot. Two chapters. So don't expect too much. I'm sorry that I only got to do this now. Classes started so soon so yeah, you know, school work started once again. Right now, I just finished studying for a math quiz. Hope to pass…So anyway, this first chapter of my story is from the chapter where in Hiei gives birth. So yeah…it's nothing special. Well enjoy!

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

**I**t was an evening, it wasn't an ordinary evening, and it was Halloween. Many children were dressed in a costume; they went to different houses greeting the residences "trick or treat!" It was a happy tradition for the children in Ningenkai. Whenever someone rang the door bell to Kurama's house, Kurama would always answer the door and give candy to the little children. Hiei found it such an annoyance for people to keep on doorbelling, but it couldn't be helped, his fox was just too generous. Hiei had a big stomach; it made him look smaller whenever he wore something that was suitable in his condition as a pregnant demon. It was his last month, but their child still didn't want to come out, both couples were impatient, but they had to wait.

Both demons were eating their dinner at peace, Kurama was often interrupted at his meal because of the many children who came by and left. Hiei didn't say anything, he finished his meal and he placed it on the sink. He went to the living room and collapsed on the sofas. He watched his fox, apologizing to the children that there weren't any candies left. Kurama closed the door he was holding an empty bowl. Just earlier it was filled up with candies, but now they were all gone.

"Are finally finished now?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, all the candies are finished." Kurama sighed.

"At least those ningen won't be such a bother now. So pathetic how they look like dressing like fools. They don't come any nearer to how a real demon looks like." Hiei said criticizing the humans in their costumes.

Kurama smiled. "Hiei, I'll just go and wash the dishes, you stay put here alright?"

"HN, like I didn't now what to do."

Kurama went to the kitchen, and did what he said he was going to do. At that time Hiei was just sitting down the sofa, his mind wondering aimlessly.

After a moment, Kurama was finished with the dishes. He went to the living room where he told Hiei to be. "Hiei," he called. There was no response.

"Hiei?" Kurama was in the living room. Hiei wasn't there; he wasn't where he was supposed to be at. Kurama looked at the couch where he last saw the fire demon, and on the couch he saw blood.

"Hiei!" Kurama had an impression that Hiei was either inside their room or in the bathroom. Kurama rushed inside their room, Hiei wasn't there, but he was inside the bathroom. Kurama barged in the bathroom. Kurama found Hiei, he was on his knees, holding his stomach, and blood at the tiles of the bathroom.

"Ku-kurama…it hurts…" Hiei said his eyes were shut tight.

"Hiei, hold on. It will be alright." Kurama carried the fire demon bridal style, out of the bathroom, and laid him on their bed. Hiei was still in pain. The shirt he was wearing had blood stains on it.

"I'll call Genkai, Hiei hold on. Please, Hiei." Kurama said to Hiei.

Hiei shut his eyes. And he nodded. Kurama left the room. And rushed to the phone to call Genkai.

"Hello, Genkai?"

"Kurama?"

"Genkai, I need you here, now. It's Hiei; he's…he's…"

"I understand. Kurama, I may come on time, because of the crowd in my temple. But I'll try as much as possible, Kurama, do you know anything about child labor?" Genkai asked. Due to the festive, Genkai's temple was always filled with many people, praying at the shrines.

"…Genkai, I not capable of doing it on Hiei." Kurama didn't know what to answer.

"Kurama, tell Hiei to hold on to the baby until I arrive, if not, I'll leave on to you. Prepare hot water, many towels, and ask Hiei to wear a night gown or something that isn't pants, lastly always be at Hiei side, do understand me Kurama?" Genkai said.

"Genkai, I am not sure…" Kurama was at doubt.

"Kurama!" Genkai scolded at the phone.

Kurama nodded, he had to do it. "Okay Genkai, but please…" Kurama still hoped that Genkai would come.

"I'll try to arrive on time, but I won't keep promises."

"Alright Genkai." Kurama placed the phone down. He rushed to his mate; he did what Genkai told him to do. He boiled the water. And dressed him in a Yukata. Hiei was trying to hold on; he was trying his best to hold on to his baby.

"Kura…ma…" Hiei was holding on tight to his mate's shirt.

"Hiei, please hold on a little much longer. Please." Kurama was begging Hiei, it wasn't only Hiei who was in pain. Kurama too.

"But Kurama…" Hiei shouted, the baby was coming.

Kurama was confused, his thoughts were mixed up. He didn't know what to do anymore, but he had to do something, or else it could lead to something much worst.

"Hiei, I'll help you labor. I am not sure if Genkai is coming, but I'll do it in her place." Kurama said.

"Kurama!!" Hiei couldn't keep it much longer.

Kurama got the water he boiled; he dipped his hands into the water. It was hot, but Kurama kept all the pain in him. He positioned himself, and position Hiei. Kurama spread the legs of Hiei; he was being professional about it.

"Kurama?" Hiei tried to stand up and look at his mate.

"Hiei, I try my best in doing this. Please trust me, Hiei." Kurama asked.

"Ch, you're Youko, of course I do. I trust you with my whole life. You know that Kurama." Hiei smiled.

"Thank you Hiei. Now Hiei, I want you to push. Push as hard as you can." Kurama instructed.

Hiei was holding tightly at the sheets, he was hesitant at first, but the pain was unbearable. Hiei's energy began to drop dramatically; it was low because of the child who ate up most of it. Kurama was at his feet, at the lower end of the bed, he was guiding Hiei, no, and he was helping him.

"That's it. That's it," Kurama encouraged him. "Come on, Hiei. You can do it."

Hiei began to shake his head. Tears coming out, turning into tear gems. "No Kurama, it…hurts." He was holding on to the bed sheets.

"Shh…Hiei, its okay…you'll get through this, you're almost there." Kurama said; Kurama could clearly see his mate in so much pain. "Hiei, I need you to push again. The baby doesn't want to come out. This time I want your push to be like your putting everything into it." Kurama said to his mate, he was also in a hard situation.

Hiei closed his eyes tight. He began to give everything in this push. It hurt, blood, so much blood, everywhere. Hiei was shouting, he tried to breath.

Hiei panted for a moment before taking another deep breath. Again the pain and again he could feel the loss of his energy. He was in pain. His head throbbed. Hiei cried, his vision blurred and Hiei's Tear gems littered the bedspread.

"That's it Hiei! You can do it, the head is coming out." Kurama announced.

Hiei was in a desperate situation. He tried to do his best, but his energy was dropping dramatically, he didn't know if he can do it much longer.

Hiei stopped for a moment. He closed his eyes. And he opened them in a moment. "Kurama…" Hiei was panting.

"Come' on Hiei you're almost there." Kurama was pulling the baby out while Hiei was pushing. "One last push."

Hiei shut his eyes and he pushed he pushed like it was the push he would ever make in his life. He gave everything into that push. He shouted. He was gripping to the sheets tightly; he took one last deep breath. Pain and blood was all he felt. If he had had any energy left he surely would have spontaneously combusted. He felt as though he was being ripped in half. He cried out one final time and then he pitched forward again, managing to catch himself this time. He didn't know whether he still felt pain or not, his whole body had gone numb. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't say anything. He lost so much blood. All Hiei wanted to do was be done with it.

Hiei couldn't see or hear anything, he was sweating so much. His body was numb, it was candor. So much blood was taken away from him. Hiei's eyes couldn't clearly see anything, but he can see his fox, he was approaching him. With the baby on his arms.

"Hiei…"

"Kurama?" Hiei could barely talk.

"You have a very beautiful daughter, Hiei." Kurama handed their daughter to Hiei. She wasn't completely cleaned, but she was wrapped in a white towel.

Hiei carried his daughter in his arms, he smiled. He blinked, and watched her. She was crying. Kurama smiled, and so did Hiei. Outside the window, was the first snow which fell from the sky, Hiei never kept his eyes away from their daughter?

"…Yuki," Hiei said.

"What was that Hiei?" Kurama bent over his family.

"Her name, its Yuki." Hiei said.

Kurama smiled, "That is the perfect name for her, Yuki, my daughter." Kurama kissed Hiei on the forehead.

Yuki had her face shaped like Hiei, the color of her eyes were of Youko's, but the shape off her eyes were almond just like Hiei, her nose was Hiei's as well, the style of her hair was like Kurama's but the color was Hiei's, it was black. Yuki had most of Hiei, but she was also a demon, a fire-ice-fox demon, it made a good combination. Just like Kurama can, Yuki can transform into the fox, when she was in the right age, but for now, she looked human to everyone's eyes.

Hiei was weak, his body was pale, because of the so much blood that was lost. Hiei handed his daughter to Kurama. He closed his eyes a tear came out, and a tear gem was formed. "I love you…both…" Hiei fell to sleep.

"We love you too Hiei." Kurama kissed Hiei on the cheek.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Kurama cleaned up, he washed his daughter and his mate. Hiei was sleeping soundly. Kurama laid his newly born baby beside his mate who was resting. Both father and daughter were sleeping soundly.

The door bell suddenly rang. It was late at night. No one was out at the streets. Kurama opened the door and he saw Genkai. Genkai came, but she came too late.

"Kurama! Hiei?! We better go on with the operation!" Genkai barged in the home of Kurama worried about the fire demon and his labor.

"Genkai," Kurama began.

"There no time left!" Genkai was panicking.

"Genkai, calm down. The operation is done and over with. Hiei and our daughter are resting at the room. I am afraid that your coming was a waste." Kurama joked.

"Oh is that so? I told you that you can do it. Congratulations on your daughter Kurama." Genkai said and she stopped her panicking.

"Thank you Genkai." Kurama smiled.

"Well then, I'll be coming tomorrow to check up on the kid. Its getting late, I better goes now, and you rest Kurama, it's been a long night for you and your family." Genkai said.

"Thank you." Kurama escorted Genkai to the entrance door, and Genkai left.

After Genkai left, Kurama went to clean himself up and after, he went to his family, both Hiei and Yuki were sleeping soundly. He didn't want to disturb them; it's been hard for the both of them, especially Hiei. While Hiei was sleeping he held his daughter's right hand. Kurama was touched when he saw the scene.

He closed the room, he decided that he would be sleeping on the sofa that night; he was satisfied now that his daughter was born, and Hiei got **through **the labor. Everything was perfect that night. He gazed up to the night, it began to snow. He smiled with a thought: Koorime children can never get away from the Koorime curse even if her father was part fire demon. After this thought, Kurama finally drifted into sleep. He was happy, he has a family. His mate and his daughter, both in the next room.

It was a cold but cozy night. The new family drifted to sleep soundly. They were all happy and satisfied. There was a change at that moment when Yuki was born, it was a good change. There was new love that was formed, a love for the family.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

So what do think? It is better than the original one? Well think what you want to think. It took me days to do this because I had no time, but at the moment, I do! Haha, okay random…tomorrow is report card day! AHH!! But I already if I failed in any of my subjects or not, and I didn't fail anything. My Papa's going to get my report card tomorrow, and I hope that my grades improve… (Hopes).

(Sigh) Anyway, so what do you think of this? I thought that it would be really be impossible for Genkai to come to Kurama's house so I had no other option but make Kurama do the actual operation. Aint it cool??? Just tell me what you think through reviews. There is still a second chapter, but that the last chapter for this.

Oh yeah, ever wonder why it's called "A Comedy"? Well, we are discussing Shakespeare in our Literature subject and my teacher said if the ending is happy you call it a comedy, but if not its tragedy. I thought it would be a really cool title, so yeah; I made it its title. (No reason).

REVIEWS:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi does, but I did wish I owned it (sob). If I did Hiei and Kurama should have been together…

A Comedy

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I had so many things to do. Now it's almost the end of the school year, so hectic! So I am really sorry for not updating in such a long time. Well, I noticed that I haven't gotten so much reviews, but not that I am expecting, but I guess that people wouldn't understand my story after all it did start in the falling action. My story doesn't really have a plot, it didn't have an exposition, and it began at the falling action. So yeah, I guess it is understandable. Well for those who read my finished fanfiction 9 Months of Maternity I think that these last two chapters would have a better fit than the original one I made. I mean, replace the last two chapters in the story 9 Months of Maternity to this two shoot A Comedy. So anyway, I am kind of wasting my time in just making the A/N so here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

**T**hree years have past, the half-koorime demon lived with the redheaded fox, and both had such a strong bond that they were capable of creating life. Whichever gender a Koorime was she is still capable of bearing a child, regardless of being a man or a woman. It happened to the half-koorime, Hiei. He bore a daughter with the fox.

As the years past, Yuki had grown to become a child who is smart, lively, healthy and happy. She lived peacefully in a new home with both of her parents guiding her and watching over her.

Kurama thought that it was about time his family moved into a house right after Yuki was born. After six months after Hiei's labor, they moved into a new house. It wasn't too special; it was just a simple house where a small family could live in. They avoided many people so they decided that they would have the house near by the woods, and also they thought it was more convenient because there were times either Hiei or Kurama would be asked to go to Makai. And so the dream house was put into reality.

_Ding, Dong!_

The doorbell rang. Hiei was with his daughter, they were watching TV. Kurama wasn't home, he was at work or at least he was he was suppose to be out half an hour ago. It was 6:30pm, a Friday.

"Yuki, can you get the door? I think it's your Otosan." Hiei asked his daughter. Yuki was only allowed to answer the door when Hiei asked her to, Hiei knew who was coming through the use of his Jagan eye. And this time the visitor was safe.

"Okay Papa." She jumped down from the sofa and answered the door as her father told her to do so. She went to the door, barely even reaching the door knob, she tiptoed. She finally got a good grip of the door and opened it.

Kurama was outside the door, he pretended to be surprised and carried his daughter as he saw her. "Hi Otosan!" She said as Kurama carried her, she kissed her father on the cheek. Kurama laughed.

"Hi sweetie, I really missed you. How's your day?" Kurama kissed Yuki on the forehead, and closed the door behind him. He took of his shoes and went to the living room carrying his daughter.

"Fine! Papa and I did weird things today. He thought me how to take a bath all by myself! Also, he thought me how to dress up by myself!" Yuki was cheerful as she said her "adventures" of the day. Kurama went to his mate, and greeted him with a kiss.

"Oh is that so? So do you know how to do these things now?" Kurama sat at the sofa still holding her.

"Er…well, I'm still practicing…" She admitted she didn't accomplish what was thought.

Kurama laughed.

"Otosan! It hard to put the shirt on! There are too many holes! I don't know which one was for my head and for my hands! And putting the shampoo was scary…I think that the bubbles would go to my eyes…Papa washed away the soap, but still!" The little girl pouted.

"Well practice makes perfect Yuki. You're still young but you'll manage how to do it some day." Kurama smiled at his daughter.

Yuki grinned.

Hiei simply smiled as he watched his mate and daughter. Hiei remained at home, as usual, he was like a housewife, in other words a "housemate" (A/N: Is that suppose to be a joke?).

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

The family ate their dinner; surprisingly it was Hiei who cooked the dinner. Kurama had been too busy with his work to deal with housework, it was Heidi's job, and he didn't do anything at home so he was the one who cleaned the rooms, kept the house at shape, and take care of Yuki. It was unusual for the fire demon at the begging, but he had gotten used to it.

"Finish!" The little demon announced as she finished her second bowl of ice cream.

Both couple waited for their daughter to finish. At the same time they were having their own conversations. Hiei took her bowl and washed it, together with all the dishes that were used.

"Yuki, wash up, and get ready for bed now. Or do you want your Otosan to help you?" Hiei asked his daughter.

"Hn, I can do it myself." The little youkai said out loud proudly.

"Suite yourself." Hiei made a sly smile. "Go upstairs now."

As the little youkai left, Kurama turned to his mate. "Are you sure it was the right thing to do?" Kurama said his mate seated on the chair of the dinning table.

Hiei smiled. "Don't worry about her. She'll call for help when she needs it. She is three after all, not such a big baby…" Hiei returned all the wash dishes inside a cupboard.

"Yeah, but she is still our baby Hiei. Three isn't that old. You teach her things in advance, koi, don't worry, she'll learn all those when the time comes. But for now, she is still our baby." Kurama said to the fire demon who sat across the fox.

"Hn, I still think it is best for her to learn as early as now." Hiei stated.

Kurama merely laughed. "She is so much like you Hiei. You may not see it but she is so much like you. Everything comes in a right time. Don't worry." Kurama held the hands of his mate.

"HN, speaking of timing, she will be calling for you soon. She is having problems with reaching the bath soap." Hiei closed his eyes, his Jagan being reveled watching how his daughter was from the second floor.

"You shouldn't sneak up on her Hiei." Kurama smiled.

"I know, but like you said fox, she is still our baby, and I have to see every move our baby makes to keep her safe." Hiei paused.

"Otosan!! Can you help me please!!" Yuki called from the second floor.

Hiei opened his eyes. Looking at Kurama telling him to go. Kurama sighed. Yuki was still calling him from the second floor.

"Oh well, duty calls." Kurama said to Hiei as he stood from his chair. And went up the stairs.

Meanwhile Hiei did his final cleaning ups. Soon he was finished he went upstairs and settled at their room.

"Yuki?" Kurama entered the bathroom; the bathroom was inside the room of Yuki. Yuki was found in her tub her hair was tied in a bonnet. The bath was ready all it needed was soap for the fun to begin. Yuki had her bath toys ready.

"Otosan, can you reach the soap for me? I have a hard time getting it." She made an excuse.

Kurama went to the tub, all her bath toys were in the water soaked and wet. Everything was ready only she needed the soap for the fun to begin. "Alright. But I thought that you can bathe on your own, you told your Papa." Kurama said reaching the bubble bath soap and pouring some on the tub. Yuki began to mix it until bubbles were formed.

"Yes, but…" Yuki didn't want to admit that she needed help.

Kurama filled in enough soap and placed it back to where it was. "Okay sweetie, do you needed anymore help?" Kurama asked.

"Hmm…no for now, but Otosan can you stay here, can you play with me?" Yuki asked. Splashing.

"Hmm…okay, but don't get me too wet." Kurama folded the sleeves of his polo and began to play or bathe his daughter.

Both had fun. Kurama thought that playing in the water was too bad if they were soaked in such a long time, so she had to stop and get herself dry. Kurama got a towel, and wrapped it around her. He carried her out of the bathroom. Yuki was standing on the bed still naked with a towel while her Otosan was getting her, her pajamas.

Kurama dressed her up in pink pajama's the pink emphasized the color of her skin tan, which she took from her fire demon father. "Yuki better brush your teeth before saying your good nights." Kurama said to her, while cleaning up.

Yuki went to the bathroom again. She stood on a stool so that the sink and the mirror were at least her height. And then she started brushing her teeth.

"Yuki, I'll go to our room now, alright?" Kurama left his daughter as she brushed her teeth.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Hiei was settled at their room, his room with Kurama. He was lying down the bed, thinking aimlessly at thin air. Kurama entered the room; Hiei could see that Kurama did some helping with their daughter. Kurama sat on the bed just beside his mate. He couldn't resist but lie beside him and embrace him, Kurama's eyes were closed he seemed to look like he was asleep though he was not.

"Fox," Hiei called.

"Hm?" Kurama replied still embracing him.

"You look exhausted; you better get ready for bed as well before you fall asleep." Hiei said to him. Brushing his hair.

"5 minutes, I just want to feel the warmth of your embrace." Kurama said.

"Hn, fine. You always say that." Hiei smirked.

They enjoyed their quiet company for a while. Then Yuki came in their room. She usually said her good nights when she looked ready and about to sleep.

"Oh Yuki," Hiei saw Yuki at ones and pushed the fox to get up.

"Papa can I sleep here?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki…you know that you can but you have your own room." Hiei said.

Yuki looked like her own father neglected her. "Please? Papa? Otosan?" She begged.

"Come' on Hiei, don't you want to be beside your daughter just for tonight." Kurama asked him also wanting her to stay.

Hiei looked at the father and daughter. He couldn't argue with this matter with the both of them, he always lost. He sighed, "Alright, alright."

Yuki's eyes sparkled. "Yey! I can sleep with Papa and Otosan!" She leeped for joy.

Both parents smiled.

After the couple got ready for bed, they both joined their daughter who was about to sleep. Yuki was in the middle, Kurama was on her left, while Hiei was on her right. Both demons tucked her to bed putting a thick blanket over them. As they were set, they all cuddled.

Yuki was barely awake. "Good night Papa." She yawned.

"Good night Yuki, I love you." Hiei managed to grip at his daughter's forehead and kissed her.

"Good----night Otosan. Let's play again tomorrow, after you get home from your work." Yuki made a big yawn her eyes falling to sleep.

"Anything for you sweetie. Good night. Love you." Kurama kissed his daughter on the cheek.

Both mated couple embraced their child and drifted to sleep as they said their good nights. It was peaceful night. The day was ordinary but it was filled with so much life for the Minamino family. It was a small family who cared and bonded with each other. They may be three but their love for one another was great and strong. Each day was similar to this, nothing too big.

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Alright, I am finally finished! Another story finished. So which would be a better ending? The original one where Hiei dies or this one? I think that this one is too fluffy though, but I like it. It's sweet in a way. It concentrates more on the life they are living at the present.

Make a poll: If I make a squeal would I base it on the story where Hiei dies or this? Take your pick…

So I've got some things to say, I am not sure if my grammar improved in anyway, but I try my best to check it before posting it. Sometimes I am just really lazy…So please just deal with me.

PLEASE REVIEWS!!!

I turned 15 last week!!! Yey! I am Kurama's age now! Hahaha, I am so shallow. I don't feel any different though…

That's all I've to say, I may be making another story…I am not sure, no time. That's the only problem I have. Tomorrow choral recitation…grrr…Shakespeare…the horror…

So I bid my farewell this is the end of my story, A Comedy.

**PLEASE READ 9 MONTHS OF MATERNITY IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTANF THIS** **STORY.**


End file.
